


Practice

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Practice makes perfectOr at least saves toes
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Practice

Elise let out a squeak of pain, whimpering as she let go of Stanley’s hands and took a step back. She looked down at her foot, pouting at the scuff mark on the toes of her shoe.

“Sorry,” Stanley mumbled, blushing.

“You’ve got to let me lead, Stanley. That’s how these dances go. Just let me lead and you’ll be able to get it,” she directed. She looked back at Eloise and made a motion with her hand and the music box was wound up again.

Stanley slowly took her hands again, clearing their throat nervously as the music started again. They knew how to do this dance, they weren’t exactly sure  _ why _ but they did know the dance, the masculine part of it anyway. The Bimbettes offered to help them learn the feminine part and Stanley had been incredibly excited.

They didn’t think it would be so hard. They had to dance  _ backwards _ and they had to just trust that the person leading wouldn’t let them trip or fall. A few times Stanley looked over their shoulder and they were immediately admonished and told to keep their eyes on their partner.

“He’ll think you’re not serious!” Elise warned. “You’ve got to look into his face, cherie.”

“You just have to trust him, cher,” Eloise nodded.

“He has shown to be a good dancer at the tavern. I don’t think we should have anything to worry about,” Eliana offered.

“I can do this,” Stanley whispered. They blinked when Elise kissed the end of their nose.

“We’ll have you dancing this part in no time,” she promised. 

“Maybe we can even teach you to do it in heels!” Eliana chirped.

“Their shoes already have heels on them.”

“Oui, but I mean heels like ours.”

Stanley laughed as the triplets continued to argue, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before the music box began again and they were pulled into the dance.

***

“You’re amazing,” Lefou breathed, smiling up at Stanley. He led Stanley across the ballroom, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “I couldn’t imagine dancing backwards like that,” he confessed.

“I had good teachers,” Stanley said with a smile.

“Teachers?” Lefou asked. Stanley nodded and Lefou smiled, bringing Stanley down for a deep dip that had their ponytail brush against the floor. “I should give them my heartfelt thanks,” he said.

Stanley giggled, kissing Lefou before they were pulled back up onto their feet. “I’ll make sure they get it,” they hummed.


End file.
